Bear Doll Lady
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Kagome goes to the well, she jumps in. Nothing new. Expect the well isn't at the village! Kagome is sent farther into the past then normal. What'll happen if she meet Inuyasha's younger self? A little romance, but mostly hurt/comfort. InuXKag.


**A/N Just a little one-shot. And to all of you reading Family Bond…it may be a while before the next chapter. I'm really into my Panima series. Okay, I don't own Inuyasha. Please Enjoy!**

Kagome ran out of her house with her overly stuffed backpack, "Bye mama!" she yelled, "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Be safe!" Ms. Higurashi yelled already knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter if he could help it.

Kagome ran into the well house and jumped into the well happily. The blue light encased her and she was traveling to the Feudal Era. When Kagome landed she threw her bag over knowing she was earlier than she even thought possible. Kagome then climbed the vines on the side of the well and went over the edge. When she looked up, so gasped; she wasn't anywhere near the village. Kagome stood with her hand to her chest, she was so confused. Kagome looked around the unfamiliar land before hesitantly taking a step forward.

Kagome walked through the forest with her bag looking for any signs of life. Kagome had a half day today so she didn't wear her school uniform. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a pale yellow skirt that reached the tops of her knees and black flats with white socks. Suddenly, Kagome came to an edge of a village. Suddenly, a little purple ball stopped at her feet. Kagome let her bag slip from her back and bent down to the ball and picked it up. She looked around for a little kid who might have lost it. She spotted someone hiding in the shadows of the trees. Kagome smiled gently, "Is this yours?" she asked reaching the ball out for the child to take.

Kagome went wide eyed when the boy came out, "In-Inuyasha?" she said shocked.

The five-year-old blinked, "How do you know my name?" he asked frightened.

The well must have taken her more into the past than normal! But…why? Kagome shook herself from her shock, "Just a lucky guess," she said, "Is this yours?"

Inuyasha nodded and took his ball back sadly, "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nobody likes me…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome's heart broke, "They call me hanyou…you think I'm dirty too, don't you?" Inuyasha said anger in his voice slightly, "You're like the people who killed mommy!"

Kagome's breath hitched. Is this why the well sent her here? To help Inuyasha through his mother's death? Kagome cupped the little dog demon's cheek and had caring and love in her eyes, "No…" she said softly, "I'm not like that…"

Inuyasha blinked confused, "You're…not?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha…there are humans who will love you like your mother did," she said.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, "Who are you?" he asked.

Kagome went to say her name, but then thought better of it, "My name isn't important," she said, "Inuyasha…how did your mother die?"

Inuyasha saddened, "She was killed by villagers who were trying to kill me…" he said.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, "Your mother loved you, Inuyasha," she said softly, "That's why she did what she did, but you know what?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and rubbed Inuyasha's ear lovingly, "You now have both your mother and your father watching over you," she said, "They'll watch you grow stronger, live life. They probably won't be able to help you through things, but they are with you…always. Your parents loved each other and they loved you enough to die so you could live the life you needed to."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with shining eyes, "I promise, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Things will be rough for you, but you will have good things happen to you."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome like the little kid he was, "Really?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "It'll be years and years before the good could happen, but you will have friends who care about you, Inuyasha," she said.

"Will you be one?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled slightly, "Yes, but you won't see me again for a few years," she said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked saddening.

Kagome ran her fingers through the hanyou's bangs, "You need to grow, get stronger," she said.

"Then you'll come back?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, then I'll come back," she said, "And when I come back…you'll have many other people who will love and care for you like your parents did."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand in his two small ones, "Do you have to go now?" he asked.

Kagome smiled sadly at the younger version of the man she loved, "Yes, but," Kagome couldn't help it, "I will give you something…"

Inuyasha brightened, "What?" he asked.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a little handheld brown teddy bear, "Here," she said, "Have this and remember everything I've told you today."

Inuyasha nodded and put the bear in his robe sleeve. Kagome then grabbed her bag and stood up. She smiled at Inuyasha, "Don't lose that bear," I said.

"I won't," Inuyasha said.

_**Kagome's Point of View**_

I smiled then walked towards the well. I jumped into the well again, but instead of arriving in my time, like I thought, I was still in the past. I threw my bag up and climbed out again. I was shocked when I wasn't at the village again. How in the world does this well move?! I slid off the edge of the well. Suddenly, I heard a little boy scream. I quickly ran, leaving my bag. I ducked under branches and jumped over roots. I continued to run and I found Inuyasha, now looking about 10 years old running from a bunch of demons. My heart raced and I quickly grabbed Inuyasha and rolled into the forest. Inuyasha struggled and was about to scream, but I covered his mouth, "Shhh," I said softly into his little dog ear, "It's just me."

Inuyasha stopped struggling. I listened as the demons moved on not figuring out where we went. I released Inuyasha, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"You're the lady who gave me the bear doll," Inuyasha said pulling the teddy bear from his robe, which just barely fit him now, sleeve.

I smiled, "Yes," my smile then disappeared, "What happened?"

Inuyasha looked embarrassed, "I may have gotten bored and teased them…" I sighed, "Gomen…"

I smiled gently at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…" I laughed lightly, "What would your mother say?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "Oops…" he said.

I rubbed one of his ears and he closed his eyes in contentment. I stood Inuyasha up and he opened his eyes. I stood up, "Behave yourself," I said.

"You're leaving again?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked at Inuyasha, "Hopefully, the next time you see me you'll have just woken up from a long sleep," I said.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand as I turned to walk back to the well, "Can you please tell me who you are?" he gave me _very_ good puppy dog eyes.

I closed my eyes, "My name is Kagome," I said softly, "And I'm not from your time."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

I smiled and rubbed his ear and looked at him with all the love I hold for him, "You'll understand in a few more years…when we meet again," I said, "But I want you to know now, that I love you."

Inuyasha tilted his head like a dog. I smiled and chuckled lightly, "You'll understand one day, hopefully," I kissed his forehead.

I stood up, "Please behave, Inuyasha," I said then left for the well.

I arrived at the well a few minutes later. I grabbed my bag and jumped in. When the blue light disappeared I didn't see the latter so I knew I wasn't in my time. I threw my bag over for the third time today and started climbing the vines hoping that I was in the right time period this time. I felt a very familiar clawed hand grab my hand. I smiled knowing I was in the correct time this time. Inuyasha pulled me out of the well. I smiled at him when I saw he now looked like a 15 year old, "Hey, Inuyasha," I said.

"Keh," Inuyasha put his hand in his robe sleeves, like he always did, but now…I know why, "You're early for once."

I smiled at Inuyasha, "It was only a half day today, but I got a lot of work done," I said then grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled his hand out and found the teddy bear, "A lot of work…" I smirked at him.

Inuyasha blinked, "You remember?" he asked.

"No," I said smirking, "It just happened, well to me anyway."

Inuyasha smirked, "About time," he said.

I chuckled at the pun, "Where'd you get all that advice anyway?" Inuyasha asked looking away from me slightly.

"I've always had it," I said, "Ever since I met you I've had little things that I'd tell you, if I could, when you were younger."

Inuyasha blinked, "Wait…then how…but…okay, headache," Inuyasha held his head.

I chuckled, "I guess time travel will do that to a person," I said.

Inuyasha looked at me, "We should get to the others," he said.

I sighed inwardly. I guess I really shouldn't have hoped for anything to change. I mean he knew about me even before I knew about him. He knew I loved him, but I guess he thought I meant like his mother. I looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had his hands in his sleeves again along with the teddy bear. I wonder how dense he can be. Oh well, I guess there's nothing more I can do but hope we grow closer and he realizes my feelings aren't quite like his mother's.

**A/N That's it! Please R&R and I'll try and work on Family Bond…and any other stories I'm working on. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
